


Chained

by Telepath95



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telepath95/pseuds/Telepath95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Charming AU. </p><p>Killian - part of Storybrooke, but still a criminal. David fell in love with him, but Hook is too much in his revenge and after killing everyone he wanted to, he escapes and leaves Charming. After five years Killian coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaincharming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincharming/gifts).



_POV David_

I have my own regrets. 

He was a newcomer back than. First I met him at Granny’s where I was waiting for my morning coffee.

\- Hi! Can I join you?

I turned on the sound. He was smiling at me.

\- Why not?

\- I’m Killian. 

\- David.

We shaked hands. 

\- Never seen you here before.

\- I’ve just came from Boston.

\- Oh.

He ordered latte.

He was _the only one in the whole town_ who was drinking _bloody latte_.

\- Dave, do you know where is a police department here?

\- Kinda. I am _policeman_.

He gave me curious look. 

\- I would never guess.

\- Was it compliment or abuse?

He raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

\- _Both_.

***

It was fire. It spread in a flash and burned me.

My instincts told me _nothing_ but _to kiss_ him, _to possess_ him.

And so I did.

It’s too late to call firemen.

**I am nothing but ashes.**

***

I had case full of blood, but my report was dry.

Past become present. Three murders. Revenge. Milah. _Escaping._

It was almost physically painful to write this.

Even worse was to write a name of killer. The name, which fills my lungs with smoke much bitter than smoke of cigarettes, which stucks in my throat and doesn’t let me breathe.

_**K i l l** i a n. _

These people are dead because of me being blind.

It was in him from the start.

It was in his name.

Love closed my eyes and chained me to him, so when he sailed away, _I drowned._

_End of POV._

***

_Five years later. Curse was already destroyed._

\- Mary Margareth, I’m home!

\- Hi, darling! – Snow answered from the kitchen – Come here! We have a guest.

First thing David saw when he stepped in the room was _a cup of latte._

“It can’t be truth”

\- Hi, Dave! Nice house…

\- Killian! What a surprise, - David greeted through teeth, then turned to Snow, - Sweetheart, can we have a small man talk?

Mary Margareth gave him an understanding smile, but she _wasn’t really_ understanding _what was going on_ :

\- Of course! I’ll go to Granny’s and bring some doughnuts.

\- Thanks.

\- Thanks, luv, - Nolan and Jones answered together.

They waited until she left in tense silence and as door was closed, David started:

\- What are you doing here?

\- Oh, aren’t you glad to see me?

\- Why should I be glad to see some _bloodthirsty pirate_?

\- For example, because you had hot sex with him… Aye, bad joke.

Prince whitened and clenched his fists.

\- Don’t you dare, _murderer_.

- **YES** , David, I killed them, but won’t you payback for your lost love?

\- I will payback. _To you._

\- I know what you’re feeling, trust me.

\- You don’t! Person you loved _was killed_ , it’s hurtful. Now imagine how hurtful it is _to be killed_ by _a person you loved_ , because this what happened with me.

Nolan was looking straight into Jones’ eyes and in this look was so much pain, Killian knew he _MUST_ leave, even if he didn’t want to.

\- David, I’ll dissapear, just let me say… I’ve never had such feeling before. It was first time in my life I just couldn’t leave nor physically neither my heart wanted to.

\- But you did.

Killian frowned for a moment, then continued:

\- When I saw you today I had feeling that I became free, that I could feel something except pain. We are, I don’t know…

\- Chained.

Jones stepped closer, gave Nolan short, bittersweet goodbye kiss and left without saying a word.

David was standing with his eyes closed.

He again felt this pain of strained chain, and now it was even worse cause he knew that on the other side of this chain Killian felt the same.

***

_Some exit wounds are incurable._

_**Some chains are unbreakable.** _

**Some stories are neverending.**

**Author's Note:**

> I love works of captaincharming sooooooo much, that I decided may be it would be nice to make a small gift)))
> 
> I have on tumblr with gifs also, so if you wanna see it, here is a link:  
> http://telepath95.tumblr.com/post/83512372296/chained
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you'd like it!!!
> 
> Best regards, mates!  
> Telepath95


End file.
